1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to battery activation devices and, more particularly, to a manual activator for mechanically fracturing the electrolyte storage ampule in a reserve battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic munitions, fuzes, safing and arming mechanisms and other types of electrical devices having long term storage requirements are often provided with reserve batteries containing glass ampules filled with an electrolyte. Activation of this type of battery is accomplished by fracturing the ampule to release the electrolyte, which subsequently flows to the electrodes of the battery and wets them, allowing the battery to supply its rated voltage and power.
The glass ampule may be fractured either mechanically or explosively. Prior art mechanical devices, which typically include intricate spring-loaded mechanisms which operate to deform the battery directly, have generally been unsatisfactory due to the difficulty of storing enough energy in a spring within a reasonable volume. Such devices tend to activate too slowly, and often do not result in ampule fracture. Explosive devices, which utilize an electrically or mechanically detonated pyrotechnic primer to drive a structural member into the battery casing, have been somewhat more reliable than the prior art mechanical devices, but they require more complex, expensive hardware, are noisy when detonated, and require extra safety precautions during production, handling, and use.
Accordingly, a need is felt for a new and useful battery activation device which overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings of the prior art.